gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Anubis Empire
"Beware Westeros and Essos, from the sands of the Dead the ancient ones seek vengeance, soon the desert and the sands will creep and consume the sea, the islands, and the land. The Ice will consume from the north and the Sand will consume from the south the two will meet and the cold and the heat, the Night and the Day will battle one other for dominance, but neither will be successfully and the land will be destroyed and be hellish for 1,000,000 years." ―unnamed Septon reading ancient text describing a brutal war between the Daywalkers and the Nightwalkers The Anubis Empire, also referred to as the Empire of the Daywalkers, or the Empire of the Dead is an ancient empire, and sworn arch enemy of the Nightwalkers. Originating from the massive and powerful Osiris Empire that ruled over the deserts of Westeros and Essos. They warred with their sworn enemy the Nightwalkers during the War of Day and Night, before being destroyed by the people of Westeros and Essos in a grand rebellion. It is rumored that the Children of the Forest also created the Daywalkers from nomadic tribesmen who lived in the desert to combat the Nightwalkers. The rulers of the Osiris cursed themselves with a curse and Black magic, and Necromancy, stating that they will return when the North becomes covered by Night and will resume their war and will restore their empire to greatness, they sealed themselves alive in sarcophagus and buried themselves in grand pyramids and underground tombs, however, they had become corrupted by madness and the Necromancy and Black Magic. In 303 AC, during House Targaryen's Liberation of Slavers Bay, the Good Masters of Astapor, fled into one of these tombs and accidentally awakened the corrupted and madden Osirisans now transformed into an army of the dead. The reanimated Pharaoh Am'set Ra and his wife Queen Ahmanet chose to ignore House Targaryen until, Arya Stark arrived at the Lost King Tombs with the Amulet of Set, stolen from an Osirisan tomb by House Lannister. Enraged the two allied with Arya Stark to destroy House Lannister and smash them into the ground and Queen Ahmanet summoned a army of the dead as vast as the never ending sands. They also learned that the Nightwalkers had return and unknown to Arya, Queen Ahmanet and her husband plan on killing all in their way in order to reach their true goal the destruction and complete eradication of the Nightwalkers, and create a Empire of eternal Day. History Formed from the ancient and defunct Osiris Empire, that controlled the Deserts centuries prior to the War of Conquest. The Anubis Empire is mostly secretive and large and expansive and controls most of the former Osiris territories. They rule viva by tombs and Grand Pyramids. They most remained underground until 304 AC when slavers fled House Targaryens invasion of Slavers bay and awakened the Daywalkers from their slumber. Season 8 After their awakening in 304 AC they began to expand and conquer neighboring lands, which was easy due to the chaos caused by the War of the Five Kings, Greyjoy Rebellion, Conflict Beyond the Wall, Forrester-Whitehill conflict, and later Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros. The Anubites manged to spread and conquer very quickly, they even manged to spread into Westeros conquering isolated castles, and villages. The Anubis Navy managed to overpower the Greyjoy's, however the Westeros believed this attacks to be the works of pirates, and rebels. Until Arya Stark made a pact with the Anubis Empire to help her get justice for the death of her father, and brother, the Anubis Empire also learned that their sworn enemy the Nightwalkers had return, and they began their long march northward, burning, pillaging, killing and slaughtering their way to King's Landing first to destroy the Lannisters, and then they would make their way northward to destroy the Nightwalkers before turning on Arya and conquering the whole world. Government Administrative regions Justice Economy and Currency Military Culture Major Religions The Lich The Five-Gods Category:Kingdoms